Amelia Maxwell/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Amelia is proficient with a katana, and often uses it against enemies in combat. She is skilled in kenjutsu and iaijutsu, and utilizes both to the best of her abilities. Marksmanship As per all Marines, she is trained in firearms and has decent marksmanship in a fight. Trading in skill for versatility, she is capable of using most firearms, at the cost of being only average in skill. Hand-to-Hand Combat * Muay-Thai: Amelia has taught herself Muay-Thai from watching other practitioners, and has essentially created her own branch of Muay-Thai, fit for her and only her. * Boxing: Amelia is a boxing adept, and is fairly skilled in boxing. This also means she knows a few vital areas to hit in a fight. She's a southpaw, for reference. * Judo: Amelia is a black belt in judo, and knows many judo techniques she'll use in a fight when she has to. * 72 Forms Style: By combing Muay-Thai, boxing, and judo all together, Amelia's created an extremely versatile martial art that covers all weaknesses while at the same time emphasizing their strengths. She has 72 set katas in this style, hence the name. Physical Strength On a scale of 1 to 10, Amelia is at a 7, on par with some of the stronger Marines, and capable of holding her own against a Vice-Admiral. Agility Amelia is agile enough to use iaijitsu while dodging, in a split second. She is very flexible, and quick on her feet in a fight. Endurance Amelia is a bit on the tankier side, capable of taking shots that would normally incapacitate a normal person and push through to keep fighting. Weapons * Fenghuang: A katana with a flame-patterned red hilt and a black steel blade so sharp it is capable of cutting rock with ease. It is one half of the O-Wazamono grade daisho duo 'Taojin.' * Ryujin: A wakizashi with a tidal wave patterned blue hilt and a black steel blade so sharp it is capable of through stone with ease. It is one half of the O-Wazamono daisho duo 'Taojin'. Devil Fruit For further information: Iro-Iro no Mi, Model: Aka Summary: A pseudo-Logia Paramecia fruit dismissed as virtually worthless by the general public. Type: Paramecia, Pseudo-Logia Usage: To create, manipulate, and transform the user into all shades of red. Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Mastered She's a swordswoman on a ship full of Supernovas and fighting monsters, what'd you think she would have, a basic Armament Haki? Kenbunshoku Haki, Color of Observation: Mastered. Read above, replace Armament with Observational. Devil Fruit Techniques With over five years of experience training with her powers, Amelia has opened up ways to access more advanced techniques. * Red Network: By controlling her Red Creation, Amelia can cause her red to spread by itself without her touching anything. This makes her more versatile in combat and gives her more travel options. * Red Ice: A fairly powerful technique, it follows the same concept as Red Network, but the changes induce physical pain on enemies, who describe it as feeling like 'ice crawling through and up their bodies'. * Great Red Aegis: Amelia's strongest technique, she amps up her powers until she can create red in air itself. The air is solid and can block any incoming attack, but cannot be used offensively. Aemlia limits it to a shield form.